


An Experiment

by Emmalyne_Amell



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dear god what have I done, F/M, Shameless Smut, awkward sex noises, maybe a little shame, nothing but dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell
Summary: A smutty oneshot with one of my Inquisitors, Arwyn Trevelyan, and Blackwall.  Written in all dialogue.That's right... no narrative, no descriptive writing whatsoever.  Hence the title.





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a question posted on tumblr: "Would you rather write dialogue or description?"
> 
> To which I replied, "Definitely dialogue... man, I wish I could write nothing but dialogue!"
> 
> So then I thought... why not?
> 
> Hope it's not too confusing or hard to follow! After all, it's just "An Experiment." (wah wah wah)
> 
> The following takes place at Skyhold, inside the stables, while Blackwall is working on the rocking griffon toy.

    “Good afternoon, Warden Blackwall.”  
  
    “Inquisitor.”  
      
    “Your project seems to be coming along quite nicely.  Is it nearly finished?”  
      
    “Nearly.  A bit more sanding to smooth down the edges, and then it just needs a bit of paint.”  
      
    “I’m sure the children will love it.”    
      
    “Hmm.”  
      
    “Is there something on your mind?”  
      
    “Nothing that concerns you, Inquisitor.”  
      
    “Would you please stop calling me that?  We’re alone, after all.  And you don’t have to keep secrets.  You know you can trust me.”  
      
    “I wasn’t trying to keep secrets.  Just... lost in my thoughts, is all.”  
      
    “That happens quite often, does it?”    
      
    “At times.”  
      
    “Hmm.... Do you mind if I take a closer look at the griffon?”  
      
    “By all means, In- I mean, Lady Trevelyan.”  
      
    “Lady Trevelyan isn’t much better, Blackwall.... It really is very well done craftsmanship.  Perhaps you could make something for me?  A keepsake?”  
      
    “And just what would you like?”  
      
    “Oh, I don’t know.  Something small enough to carry around, keep in my pocket.  Something that makes me think of you.”  
      
    “And you need something in your pocket to think of me?  I should hope you would think of me regardless.”  
      
    “You know what I mean.  It would be nice to have something you made, just for me.  For sentimental value.  Or is that too trite?  Is it unseemly for the Inquisitor to ask for a favor from her knight errant, something to give her luck in battle?”  
      
    “I am no knight errant, and I’m afraid that luck is something I sorely lack.”  
      
    “Well, you are lucky to have me, aren’t you?”  
      
    “I stand corrected, my lady.”  
      
    “Ugh, now it’s ‘my lady!’  Well, let’s change the subject.... The eyes really are very lifelike.  How do you do that?”  
      
    “Well, you see, I take a knife-“  
      
    “You know that’s not what I meant!  I mean, you somehow managed to bring the creature alive, just from the eyes alone.”  
      
    “To be honest, I’m not sure.  I suppose I was inspired.”  
      
    “Oh?  By whom?”  
      
    “By a pair of lovely, sapphire blue eyes.  Ones that light up when they’re truly happy, and shine with fire when they’re angry, or... impassioned.  I suppose I shall have to thank Solas for his contribution.”  
      
    “Oh, you tease!”  
      
    “Not I, surely.”  
      
    “Indeed!  Well, you will have to be sure to find just the right color for the eyes, then.  Perhaps Solas has some sapphire blue you can borrow.  Shall I go ask him right now?”  
      
    “Now you’re the one who’s teasing.”  
      
    “Not at all.  Perhaps red for the saddle... no, blue and silver, for the Grey Wardens...  Blackwall, I cannot concentrate with your hands on my waist.  Or you standing so close behind me.”      
      
    “Forgive me, my lady.  Your scent is quite... intoxicating.  Is that a new lavender shampoo?”  
      
    “It is, in fact.  Josephine lent it to me.”  
      
    “Mmm.  And your skin... something like... spiced vanilla.”  
      
    “Blackwall, your beard is tickling my ear.”    
      
    “You said you liked my beard against your skin.”  
      
    “I do.  It’s just... There are people right outside the stables.  Someone might hear.”  
      
    “You’re the Inquisitor.  They know to mind their own business.”    
      
    “That is... true.  However, if you keep kissing my neck like that... ahhh... it will make it much more difficult to be... mmm... discreet.”    
      
    “Discretion is my middle name, didn’t I tell you?”  
      
    “I don’t even know your first name... Maker...”  
      
    “That’s not my first name.”  
      
    “Oh, shut up!”  
      
    “Have I ever told you, Lady Trevelyan, that you have the most splendid breasts?  Soft and yielding, yet supple.  They fit so perfectly in the palms of my hands... just like this.  And those rosy nipples... these ones, here... when I put them between my lips, it’s like pure heaven.”  
      
    “Ahhh...mmm...”  
      
    “But they’re almost nothing compared to the soft petals between your thighs.  So warm.  Let me show you....You see, how they open to my touch, like a flower opening to the sun.”  
      
    “Oh!  Blackwall!  Maker!”  
      
    “I told you, that’s not my name.  Mmm, you’re so wet already.  What if I put my finger inside of you... yes, that’s it.  I can feel you tightening, squeezing around me.  Perhaps a second finger... and another...”  
      
    “Aahhh!  Blackwall, please!  I’m about to-“  
      
    “Don’t hold back, love.  I’ll go a bit faster... yes, that’s right.  Come for me now, don’t worry, they won’t hear you.”  
      
    “OOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!”  
      
    “.......”  
      
    “.......”  
      
    “Arwyn...”  
      
    “Shh.  Don’t protest, Blackwall, please.  I need you inside me.  Now.”  
      
    “Andraste’s ass.  All right, but I don’t think I can hold out for long.”  
      
    “Don’t worry about that.  I just want to feel you.  Hurry!”  
      
    “Maker, keep your voice down!”  
      
    “I think it’s a bit late for that, don’t you?”  
      
    “Bend over a bit, and spread your legs.  Maker, you are a beautiful sight.”  
      
    “Shut up and fuck me, Warden!”  
      
    “Such language, my lady.  I shall have to teach you a lesson.”  
      
    “I dare you.”  
      
    “Don’t tempt me.”  
      
    “I thought I already was?”  
      
    “And what a temptation you are.  If I was in the Fade, I would surely be lost.... aaahhhh...”  
      
    “Ohh, yes!  Maker, your cock feels so good inside of me!”  
      
    “Mmmf... aahhh...”  
      
    “Ohhh!  Sweet Andraste!  Give me more, Blackwall, please!”  
      
    “Maker, stop talking, I’m trying to concentrate!”  
      
    “Harder!  Faster!  Please!!  Ohhh, yes, that’s it!  Oh oh ooohhh!!”  
      
    “Aaahhhh... Arwyn, I need to... I-I’m...”  
      
    “Don’t stop, please!  I’ll die if you stop, I swear it!”  
      
    “GRAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!”  
      
    “BLACKWALL!!! OOHHH, MAKER, YES!!!!”  
      
    “......”  
      
    “......”  
      
    “......”  
      
    “......”  
      
    “Blackwall... do you think anyone heard us?”  
      
    “My lady, I think all of Thedas heard us.”  
      
    “Heheh.  Well, if we’re lucky, we’ve scared off any eavesdroppers.”  
      
    “If not, I’ll lay them straight.”  
      
    “Will you, now?”  
      
    “Well, I can’t have anyone spreading rumors about the Inquisitor, now, can I?  Or ruining her good name.”  
      
    “Do you truly think my reputation so fragile?  I don’t care if anyone knows about us.  Mostly likely, they already do.  And if anyone questions it, I’ll have them executed.”  
      
    “A bit of a harsh punishment, don’t you think?”  
      
    “Not at all.  Or, I suppose, I could sic some of Sera’s bees at them.”  
      
    “I’m certain she’ll be happy to oblige.”  
      
    “Blackwall.”  
      
    “My lady?”  
      
    “I love you.  You know that, don’t you?”  
      
    “I... I do.  And I love you.  Arwyn.”  
     
    “It’s about time.” 

 

 

____________________________________


End file.
